


Ice Cream " İwaizumi Hajime one-shot

by Ladyofmidgard



Series: haikyuu! one-shot [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), soulmate! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofmidgard/pseuds/Ladyofmidgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where you and your soul mate have a jewelry for both – one of you have a necklace for where you met/will met and other has a bracelet for other’s character-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream " İwaizumi Hajime one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! I wrote this at midnight and I have no idea what I am doing. And English is not my native language so if I did grammatical errors( translated from google that) comment me :)) 
> 
> And I will do series for this Au; if you have a idea for other characters message me!

** Soulmate!AuHaikyuu! One-shots **

_Au where you and your soul mate have a jewelry for both – one of you have a necklace for where you met/will met and other has a_ _bracelet_ _for other’s_ _character_ _-_

_Part one “ ice cream” İwaizumi Hajime_

**_“What the hell that means?! How Can I find a girl when only clue is a ice cream?” Little Hajime shouted himself. While Tooru swinging asked Hajime “ What if it’s not she; what if it’s actually he, iwa-chaan?” “Shut up bakakawa.”_ **

****

****

“İt’s been 5 years and you still can’t find her iwaizumi, it’s little bit weird ; isn’t it?”

“ Look at yourself oikawa. Look at your necklace, it has **_ZOO_** on it. Ow man what a m hard place to find.”

Actually oikawa was sad for his best friend. But he was right the thing wasn’t fair.

What should he do? While he was thinking he saw a ice cream shop. The shop was looking  like new, so he decided try his and hajime’s chance.

“İwa-chan , Let’s buy ice cream” So iwaizumi rolled his eyes because he understood what is this alien doing, but he says nothing ‘cause he was wanting ice cream too.

When go into the shop ;they saw a girl was watching Tour De France race video.

Girl was quiet tiny. İf she stand next to them , probably she will look like a hobbit. Then, she saw them and said “ Sorry guys I didn’t notice you. Soo , what you want ? Ice cream? Frappe? Milkshake?”

When she was talking , she was shaking her arms and making funny impressions. After that , Oikawa noticed her bracelet. İt has a volleyball and an itsy-bitsy Godzilla. “ May I ask questions?” Tooru said. “ Yeah , of course you can.” “What’s your favorite flavors and did you find your soulmate?” He asked flavor question because there 3 toppings on iwaizumi’s ice cream. “Ihm, Iloveblueberry , Melon and Mango and  nope, I didn’t met him/her/them yet. But sir , you still didn’t say what you want.” Oikawa whispered İwaizumi “ We found her İwa-chan .” “So mister , First , you found who? Second, is that Godzilla and a volleyball ? Last but not least, İF YOU DON’T SAY WHAT YOU WANT I CANT HELP YOU” İwaizumi silently showed his necklace and said “ Yes it’s Godzilla and volleyball, and we want  blueberry and white chocolate milkshake please, ıhm , soulmate?” “Ah, okay , and I’m Luna Fujioka and you are ?” “ İwaizumi hajime.”

She made milkshakes and went to their table- she made for herself too of course- then İwaizumi asked “ So you’re not from here, right?” and she said “ Actually my mom is Irish so I was living with them but something happened and I moved to my grandma’s house. I live here since 2 months ago and I help at shop to my grandma. So tell me more ‘bout you and that obnoxious alien please.” “But firs ma’am , I need to say something to him. Ihm- ıhm , Dear iwa-chan, YOU CANT FİND HER ALL THESE BECAUSE SHE WAS LİVİNG İN ANOTHER CONTİNENT!”


End file.
